


first day of my life

by 2901god



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2901god/pseuds/2901god
Summary: "Besides, maybe this time it's different. I mean, I really think you like me."





	first day of my life

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write this for a few days and I think it's good enough now, so I'm posting it. I listened to this song called "First Day of My Life" by Bright Eyes and I got really inspired to write a lipsoul version of it. This fanfic is posted on AFF as well.

Jungeun sits in the back sit of her dad's car, her earphones stuck in her ears as she select a random song of her playlist to listen along the way to the other city. They're going to visit her grandparents and she's not that excited, but she also doesn't have nothing else to do. Summer break is coming to an end and her friends are all travelling too, so it's almost a good idea to go to another place so she won't stay alone in her house anymore. 

The trip is five hours and a half long and when she wakes up from her nap, they're already in her grandparents door. Her mom calls her and Jungeun gets out of the car, going to give her grandma a hug. She does the same to her grandfather.

— Hey mom, dad. — Her father says as they are getting inside the house. The smell of food is really good and Jungeun thinks she's going to have a great time eating all the good food her grandma does. They talk a little about their lives, the girl's college (mostly because it's her first year) and minutes later she's already tired of all that conversation because it is following to a topic that she hates: boyfriends. 

It's been awhile since Jungeun knows that she's far from liking man. When she was in high school she fell in love for the first time. It was a cute girl with a big smile and a big heart. They even dated, but their relationship was slowly dying and the interest wasn't the same anymore. They decided to breakup, but to continue the friendship. The best choice, for sure. 

She had liked other girls, but nothing that deep and most of the experiences weren't reciprocal. Because of that, the brunette became really skeptical about finding the right person. She doesn't believe in it anymore, to be honest. 

When it's late that day her family announces that they're going to the city's great park where a party is being promoted by the Mayor. Jungeun can't believe she's going there with her grandparents and parents, but well, she doesn't really have an option. It's that or she's going to be hungry until the next day because they're going out mostly to eat. 

— We will come back soon, right? I'm already tired. — She whines and her mother gives her a reprehensible look. She takes a deep breath. It's going to be a long night. 

While they are on their way (they're walking because the park is near) Jungeun's mind travels to her college's subjects, Yerim's cat, Jiwoo's new dramatic romance, that girl from the Chemistry floor that almost put fire in everything, the year end's ball and if she closed her room's window because she's afraid that will rain in her city. 

That's the thing with the girl: her life is completely and absolutely normal. And most of all, nothing surprises her anymore. She's always thinking about others, about her friends and their hard moments, their problems, but when it's about her... There's nothing. And this whole situation makes she feels a bit anxious about the future. She always used to read those books where the main character lives a life full of adventures and experiences, but when she thinks about herself and how nothing never happens to her, she's sure she's a walking bored being. 

Her grades are regular, her relationship with her parents too. She drinks alcohol, not that much, she goes out with her friends and have fun, she laughs and she also cries sometimes, but everything ends up being the same at the end of the night and the feeling of emptiness takes over her chest. But she's ok with her life because there's nothing more to do then living it this way, because it's the only one. 

— Jungeun, are you listening to me? — her grandfather touches her shoulder and the girl wakes up from her thoughts. She shakes her head in agreement and notices that her parents aren't with them anymore. 

— Yeah, yeah. What's the matter? — she asks with a short smile. She tugs her hands in her jeans pocket.

— We're going to wait for the Mayor at the food table. There are a few sits there and me and my woman here can't stand in our legs anymore. Your parents went to visit the tents and buy decorations. You can go around and see if something interests you, too — he finally says and the girl smiles. Even though she thinks it's always boring to come to their city, she loves them. They're the most caring person she knows. 

— Ok, then. I'll meet you later. — It's all the younger says when she gives her grandparents her back. Yes, she does love them and a lot and she doesn't mind to spend time with them, but right now she isn't in the mood for talking. Her thoughts are far from there and she just wants to find somewhere peaceful to stay. 

It doesn't take long until she's sitting above a big tree. There are lights not far away from there, but even with the lightning it's pretty dark. She takes her cellphone of her pocket and checks her social medias. A few comments on Instagram, Jiwoo's rambling about her passion and the group chat screaming over their vacations. 

Everything's pretty normal. Well, what'd she would expect?

"Hey, do you think Sooyoung would like a flower or chocolates?" Jiwoo's conversation is the first the girl chose to answer.

"I don't know. Why don't you give both?"

"Hey, you're alive!!!!! And wow, that's a great idea." Jungeun smiles. It isn't that hard.

"You're so whipped you can't even think properly. You're a shame, Kim Jiwoo."

"Shut up, loser."

The girl then answers the gc, likes some comments on Instagram and opens her Twitter. She's all smiles and laughs while reading those absurd tweets and memes when someone sits by her side. She doesn't look up at first, sincerely intrigued by how someone would just sit there when first) the party is far from there and second) there is many other sits over that place.

But she does look when the girl (she recognized it would be a female by her feminine tone) coughs to get her attention. Jungeun blocks her cellphone and looks up. For a moment, everything is blank and she feels herself blind by the sight of the girl staring at her. 

— Hey. — A voice speaks and brings the brunette back to reality. She can't believe her eyes, for sure. She never saw someone as beautiful as the girl that just spoke. 

— H-Hey. — It's all Jungeun can say. The unknown girl giggles at the other's difficulty to speak. She can feel her ears going red of embarrassed.

— I'm Jung Jinsol. — She says with a smile this time and Jungeun thinks she's going to die out of air because she's holding her breath at how that strange's smile is the prettiest thing in the world. — And you are new here, I believe. I never saw you around.

— Yeah, yeah. — the brunette doesn't know what else to say. She can't really form sentences right now. They remain silent for a few seconds before Jinsol raises her eyebrows with an inquiring look. Jungeun doesn't really understand that face (she only thinks about how adorable that is) until she realizes she didn't introduce herself.

— Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Kim Jungeun. Nice to meet you.

[...]

Jungeun feels like the next morning is the first day of her life and all that happened before that is just a dream. She doesn't understand what it's happening inside her, but those feelings are new. It's like she was blind before and then she finally can see the world's true essence. 

The last night she and Jinsol spoke a lot. The older girl walked Jungeun home and their shared a quick hug and it was the best feeling Jungeun could ever feel. The first words of their meeting were filled with embarrassment, but when they get used to it, it felt like they've knew each other for years. 

Jinsol feels like she's a firework rising and rising and rising and then exploding in thousand colors. Is that what living, not just surviving, feels like? 

[...]

Jungeun and Jinsol spend the days talking and sharing moments together. They get to know each other better, all the things they like and dislike, their differences and singularities and it's like those moments they share are forever. They exchange numbers and when they aren't next to each other, they message and FaceTime all the time. 

Five days and they almost know everything about each other. Jinsol will always asks about Jungeun's day with her grandparents, which food she has had that day and what she's going to do later and Jungeun will always ask the same, but about Jinsol's work, if she put fuel in her car and if her cat is eating well. 

Details are all over their conversation and everything seems to be extremely important and interesting. 

[...]

Outside Jinsol's bubble, Jungeun tells Yerim and Jiwoo that she found a girl and she's pretty much excited about it. But she also says that she doesn't want to create expectations because of all the times she got hurt and, to be honest, because nothing really that big happened before, so she's kinda sure that in no time everything will disappear. 

"GO GET THAT GIRL, YOU DUMB!"

"STOP THE CRYING AND JUST ENJOY."

"DID YOU KISS HER ALREADY? IF DON'T I'M KILLING YOU, KIM!"

"I SECOND THAT!"

"No, I didn't kiss her and to be honest I don't even know how to do this." It's all Jungeun texts and it's true. She's afraid that the other girl is going to walk away if she does so. They chat a bit more about the fact that brunette needs to kiss the other, but she just ignores them all until Yerim and Jiwoo give up. 

"So??? What are you waiting? Send us a picture of her!" Jiwoo says and Jungeun laughs. She does send to the group chat a picture of Jinsol and her friends screams through words because they too agree that the older girl is a goddess. 

"A walking blonde goddess between us, I see" Yerim later comments. 

Talking to her friends about Jinsol makes Jungeun realizes that everything is pretty much real and that she probably needs to put her fears aside and go get what she wants. But what even Jinsol wants, too? Even though they talk a lot, she doesn't think the girl could be reciprocal to her. 

[...]

It's Jungeun last day in her grandparents' city and she's feeling sad, to not say more. The last day with Jinsol. 

— Don't you worry, I'm not going anywhere. — Jinsol says with a warm smile. 

They're sitting in the place they first met and it's like the world around them have stopped. That moment is all it takes for Jungeun to put a hand in the blonde's neck and pull her closer, finally locking their lips together. 

The younger never felt something so right in her life until she kisses Jinsol. She can feel her eyes watering because of those feelings that's flying inside her and that moment. When they break apart, both of them are crying and smiling. They touch their foreheads and starts to laugh. It's an indescribable moment for them. 

[...]

"I miss you." Jungeun writes the message to Jinsol, but doesn't send it. It's the fourth day since Jungeun is home. Her classes are about to start again, but she feels both lost and thoughtful. 

Everything's changed now. What she thought it was her only way to live before, isn't anymore. Her life is suddenly a confused mix of feelings and she's scared, mostly because she doesn't know if Jinsol feels the same now that they are far away from each other. 

They are talking a lot as always, but they didn't talk about the kiss nor their feelings. This fact is making Jungeun goes insane and the distance just makes it harder. She has the feeling that she should talk to Jinsol about everything, but she can't stop thinking that their thing is just a summer romance. 

[...]

"I'm driving to your city tonight". — Jinsol says while they're facetiming. It's the eighth day they are away from each other and the eighteenth since they first met. Jungeun rises her eyebrows.

"You what?" — she asks again. She understood that, of course, but she just thinks Jinsol is going crazy. 

"You listened to me, Jungie. I wanna see you." — she answers with a pount. The younger thinks the girl in the phone is the cutest human being alive. 

"But you can't. It's dangerous and it's a five hour and half trip. You would be here only in the morning." Jungeun's voice is soft. Even thought she really wants to see the other girl, she will never put her life in danger. Jinsol works in the night shift as bartender and she's the one to close the establishment, so she's only free at 1 or 2 in the morning.

They are talking during their college break. Jinsol is in an empty classroom and Jungeun is sitting alone at the her university's coffee shop. It's a routine to FaceTime that time of the day and it's one of the most important moments to Jungeun. 

"Don't you wanna see me?" — Jinsol's insecurity can be heard in her voice. Jungeun feels her heart aches. How could the blonde even think that?

"What? The only thing I really want to do is see you. Never say that again!" 

"Then I'm going."

"No, you're not. We'll find another way, ok? I don't want you do drive alone at night." — Jungeun says and breathes slowly. Jinsol is smiling now.

"You are so adorable, do you know that?" 

And the younger ears are all red. 

[...]

It's 7 in the morning and Jungeun is at her college parking lot walking to her first class.

— Jungeun! — she hears the scream and she thinks she knows that voice. She turns around to search who called her and she doesn't believe her eyes at first.

Jinsol's running towards her and in seconds Jungeun is in the older girl's familiar arms. She let herself melts in that embrace. She is expecting this moment since forever. 

— I've missed you so much. — Jinsol's voice is just a quietly breathe, but Jungeun manages to listen to it. Her heart is literally beating so fast that she thinks she's going to die.

— I've missed you too. 

They stay that way for a few moments before they move away, but still in each other arms. Jinsol put her hands around Jungeun's face and doesn't hesitate in give her a kiss. What's that? Butterflies in her stomach? 

— I told you not to c-... — the younger tries to say, but Jinsol gives her another kiss to shut her mouth. And when Jungeun opens her mouth again, the blonde repeats the action.

— Shut it. I'm here anyway. — it's all the older girl says. They smile and look at each other and there are so many thoughts and feelings being shared through their eyes.

— I'm happy you're here. — Jungeun manages to say, finally. 

— And how can you think that only five hours and half would be between me and you? You're the best thing that happened to me. The rest is nothing. — Jinsol is almost murmuring those words, but she takes a deep breath and coughs to clean her throat. She continues. — Since the first time I saw you I knew you were my person in this world. And when we started to talk, I was just a hundred percent sure about it. 

"The feeling I had was like I was sleeping the time I didn't know you, but when I woke up, you were there and that was my true reality. What happened before was just a long and empty dream. And now that I'm awake, I can't think in an existence without you anymore."

"I know things aren't always easy. You have your own things, I have mine. We will have problems, but I really wanna go through it all with you. I wanna learn everything about you, Kim Jungeun, and I want you to know everything about me. It doesn't matter anymore where or when. If I'm with you, then it's ok." 

At that moment, both of them are with tears in their eyes. Jungeun is about to explode and she's smiling so big that her cheeks hurt, even though she's about to cry. But the most important thing (and when the brunette realizes it) that makes the early tears fall down her face is: Jinsol feels the same way as her. Their feelings, even with their own personal singularities, are the same for each other.

— I'm grateful because I have you. — It's all Jungeun can say before kissing Jinsol again. It's a mess because they're both crying, but they don't mind. 

After all, Jungeun is not afraid anymore and she knows that this time is different from her other experiences and for her life itself. There's no room for fear, to be honest. She just trusts in Jinsol and she knows that Jinsol trusts her. 

That's the nineteenth day of Jungeun's life, she's pretty sure of it, and the only thing that really matters is that she wants to spend all of the next other days with Jinsol by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has the right to find "their person" in this world. I hope one day you all you'll find it, if you already didn't.


End file.
